


Just Desserts

by Drag0nst0rm



Category: Fablehaven Series - Brandon Mull
Genre: F/M, Gen, Missing Scene, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 07:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15359238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drag0nst0rm/pseuds/Drag0nst0rm
Summary: Agad fulfills his promise to go back in time and tell Patton of their victory.





	Just Desserts

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Fablehaven.
> 
> Happy birthday, MegMarch1880!

There was a plate of cookies and a tall pitcher of milk on the table in front of him. Lena had been kind enough to provide both. Patton didn’t touch either of them from his place in the rocking chair. His appetite wasn’t what it once was.

It was almost half past eight now. Soon he’d know if he’d make it another year.

Agad appeared as the clock struck. He swayed but didn’t fall as Patton had when experimenting. He also had at least the illusion of clothes. Patton envied him.

“You,” Patton said mildly, “are not what I was expecting.”

“No, I am sure not,” Agad apologized. “They’ll be along in a later year.”

Patton relaxed. He had some more time left after all. “What brings you here then?” He gestured to the refreshments. “Help yourself, by the way.”

Agad perked up. “Lena’s?”

“Of course.”

“Then I will certainly have some, although I do wonder what will happen to them when I return.”

“Now that’s an interesting question. Not, however, the one I expect you came to discuss. What can I do for you, Agad? Besides the cookies.”

“Actually,” Agad said, “it’s mostly a matter of what I can do for you. After all you did, you deserve to know: We won.”

Relief unhoped for spread through him like cleansing fire. Patton grabbed the arms of his chair and leaned forward. “Tell me _everything._ ”

Agad did. Loss, failure, and victory unlooked for, plus the role of Patton’s own advice.

They were almost out of time - and cookies - when Agad related the fate of the Sphinx.

Patton frowned. “It’s a risk,” he said, “though I see why you took it, and I suppose I’ve little room to talk.” He sighed and his voice took on a wistful tone. “You’ve already done far more than I’d reason to hope, but I don’t suppose I could have one more favor - ?”

 

Agad returned at a quarter past nine. The Sphinx, Patton was pleased to note, crashed to his knees with force of the temporal shifting.

And that was before Patton’s fist hit his nose with more force than some men half his age could muster.

“That was for my wife,” Patton said calmly. He shook out his fist. “You have no idea how much restraint it took to wait until now to do that.”


End file.
